


After the Battle

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Cute, Feelings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post battle of Winterfell, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, post 8x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: “You did the only thing you knew.” Arya smiles then and makes her feel better somehow. “You stuck them with the pointy end, just like I told you.”





	After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Stark family moments together and I really hope we get them in the next episode, in the mid time I have done this.
> 
> English is not my first language, so sorry for the mistakes.

Sansa looks at Arya. How can she be so calm after everything that has happened? Sansa can feel her hands trembling every time she thinks about the crypts. Arya grabs her hand and smiles at her. They haven’t talked about the battle; Sansa hasn’t talked about the crypts. She feels ashamed of herself. She was useless while the deads were attacking her people.     

“The Northern are grateful for what you did.” Arya says and it feels like she is reading her mind.

“I didn’t do anything. I was useless.” She replies. Sansa is well aware of what she did in the crypts. She hid and she couldn’t move for several minutes while people were dying because she didn’t know how to use a dagger.

“I’ve heard people talking about how the Lady of Winterfell tried to kill the undead.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Sansa sounds serious and sad, but most importantly she sounded ashamed.

“I’m not saying that to make you feel better.” Arya says and for some seconds none of them speaks. It is obvious she is saying that to comfort Sansa. “Well... Yes, I want to make you feel better, obviously.” She accepts with a light voice. “But I’m not lying. People are grateful for what you and Tyrion did.”

“I didn’t...” She didn’t do anything.

“You did the only thing you knew.” Arya smiles then and makes her feel better somehow. “You stuck them with the pointy end, just like I told you.” Sansa giggles but the shame is still there. “You’re not a warrior...”

“Neither is the dragon queen and she...”

“She has dragons and she has been fighting for years even if she never touched a sword, she has seen what a battle is.” She is trying to reassure her. “And not everyone can be the Azor Ahai.” Arya jokes and for the first time in a long time, Sansa laughs for real. “And not everyone can be the smartest person in the kingdom.”

“I am weak.” Sansa says after a long minute of silence.

“You are the strongest person I know.”

“I can’t even...”

“You make people work together. You fed us and Daenerys’ army, you armed and protected Winterfell.” Arya feels weird saying all this to Sansa. It is the first time she has seen her like this. Sansa has been always proud and has been sure of her talents in front of her, so this feels strange in a way that Arya doesn’t understand. One thing is clear though, she wants to make her feel better. It hurts her seeing Sansa so insecure because she is sure she is remembering her time in King’s Landing when he couldn’t anything but remain silent and pray.

“I am...”

“Let me teach you.” Arya offers. “Let me teach you to use a dagger so you will never feel like that ever again.” Arya is making that proposal for real. She doesn’t want to see her sister like that. Sansa is brave but if she needs to know how to use a sword or a dagger to feel better, Arya will teach her. “I will teach you in secret with your pretty dresses to protect yourself so you will never feel like that again.” Arya doesn’t stand the thought of Sansa thinking she is useless.

“Will you do that for me?”

“Yes.” She answers too fast and that makes Sansa feels better. She will never ride a dragon, or use a sword, or use a spear, or use a bow and arrows, but maybe she can... She doesn’t finish the thought, it is too dangerous and she is not ready to accept what it means.

“Thank you, Arya.” Sansa hugs her and Arya passes her arms around her body. Sansa embraces her sister against her body. They haven’t said it but they have been terrified. Sansa doesn’t want to lose another member of her beloved family and during the battle, she couldn’t do anything to help Arya, or Bran, or Jon... The only thing she could do during the night was to hide on the crypts and wait. She doesn’t want to do that anymore. Sansa doesn’t want to feel like that anymore. “I’m proud of you.” Arya whispers before they separate.

“I should be the one saying that.”

“Of course you are. I’m the Azor Ahai.”

**Author's Note:**

> I miss the Stark sister having time together. I want them to talk and bond. I want all the member of the Stark family (including Jon) having some alone time to talk and bond. And something like this would be perfect between Arya and Sansa.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


End file.
